Esquinas encontradas
by Llueven Espejos
Summary: Ron no soporta la presión de ser un adolescente más en el colegio de Hogwarts y se toma un tiempo para dejar de pensar en todo lo que le molesta y distrae. Una amiga le ayuda a pasar un rato más ameno. Drabble. LunaRon. RonHermione.


Notas del autora_: Este fic fue escrito varios meses atrás para el Amigo Invisible 2006 llevado a cabo en Livejournal y, hasta ahorita, me animé a subirlo._

_Está dedicado a todos los fans de Luna y Ron, ya sea de su amistad o de la relación amorosa. A mí me gustan ambas, para ser sincera._

_Falta poco para el libro siete y no podría estar más emocionada. Disfruten. _

**Esquinas encontradas**

Ese día Ron no tiene ganas de nada y estar escondido en alguno de los imposibles pasillos que llenan Hogwarts es tan absurdo que el hastío que últimamente siente por Lavender y sus constantes atenciones le parece una exageración, cosas suyas. Hasta podría salir para encontrarse con ella en la Sala Común, pero no lo hace porque no quiere tener que lidiar con una Hermione extraña (a veces piensa que está celosa, pero ¿cómo va a estar celosa de él, que no la merece?) ni con las miradas de culpabilidad que Harry le regala sin que Ron se entere de _qué diablos pasa, por dios_ (está tan ocupado pensando en Hermione que no se preocupa por Harry y Ginny ni cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar entre ellos). Así que se queda ahí, escondido y con ganas de golpear a alguien.

- ¿De dónde crees que Rowena Ravenclaw haya sacado los ladrillos para construir Hogwarts? - Lo asusta. No puede evitarlo, no esperaba que nadie lo encontrara. Luna lo mira de arriba abajo y debe ser que de verdad está loca porque ni siquiera le pregunta qué hace con la ropa revuelta y solo, sentado en una esquina perdida del castillo. No, en vez de eso sigue hablando y a Ron nunca le había parecido tan rara - He leído que ella era una mujer muy influyente y que fácilmente pudo haber conseguido todo lo necesario, pero creo que Ravenclaw hizo Hogwarts con pura magia.

Ron sólo abrocha los botones superiores de su camisa a modo de respuesta, como esperando a que ella misma se dé cuenta de que no es bienvenida y dando una media vuelta lo deje en paz. No lo hace, ella tiene la facilidad de ignorar todo lo que pasa a su al rededor, seguir imaginando cosas. Se sienta al lado suyo y Ron alza una ceja, pero Luna ni lo nota.

- Mi padre me contó que todo lo que habita en Hogwarts fue creado por pura magia: los árboles del bosque prohibido, los baños, las paredes, los ventanales, todo... Él dice que Hogwarts sobrevive gracias al poder de cada uno de sus alumnos y que sólo se dan clases para que el castillo no muera de hambre y se derrumbe sin más. ¿No te parece increíble que el lugar que más adoras viva de tu amor hacia él? Ravenclaw una vez dijo qu-

- ¿Y qué hay de Gryffindor? - Ron parece no creérselas y su pregunta suena demasiado brusca. Luna no parece entenderle. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que Ravenclaw fue la de la idea y no Gryffindor¿Y qué si es por su esfuerzo e inteligencia por lo que tú puedes estar ahí parada?

- Podría ser... - sonríe de medio lado - o podría no ser.

Ron la mira, incrédulo y ella dice _Sólo sé que Gryffindor dejó un bonito sombrero_. Y lo dice como si de verdad creyera que fue lo único que él hizo, no es broma. Luna Lovegood no está loca, está completamente chiflada.

- Por favor, ambos sabemos que Gryffindor fue el verdadero fundador de Hogwarts. - Se da cuenta de que Luna no deja de mirarlo y tiene que voltear hacia otro lado, entre fastidiado (ya tiene demasiados problemas con chicas como para sumar otro, muchas gracias) y divertido. Continúa hablando - Bueno, Ravenclaw lo ayudó un poco. Hufflepuff también.

- ¿Y Slytherin?

- Slytherin es un pendejo.

Tarda dos segundos. Primero Luna parpadea, se le queda mirando y, al verle la cara tan seria, se echa a reír. Se ríe abiertamente, cerrando los ojos que ya lagrimean y se sostiene el estómago, como si sintiera que se le puede salir en cualquier momento. Su risa es contagiosa y no se da cuenta de que él está riendo también, pero por lo bajo.

- Eres raro, Ronald.

_Ronald_. No puede evitar acordarse de Hermione y la angustia y confusión y todo eso que siente (miedos, preguntas, todo) se empieza acumular en su estómago.

Luego se da cuenta de que Luna "Loony" Lovegood, la loca, la rara, la incomprendida le ha llamado raro. Se ríe a carcajada suelta y cuando al fin se le pasa, parece borracho de tanta risa.

- Creo que todos somos raros, Luna.

Ella le sonríe y sus ojos brillan con ternura, como agradecida. Pero el que está agradecido es él, así que la toma de la mano y le empieza a contar aquella teoría muggle que su padre ha estado estudiando y habla de la cantidad de lunares que tiene uno en la mano y su influencia en el carácter.

Se olvida de su enojo y habla de teorías raras y cosas de niños con Luna, la chica que está loca pero es una buena amiga y puede hacerlo reír cuando lo necesita.


End file.
